Elaine (Apocalypse Life)
Elaine Delario, better known as Elaine, was a character that appeared in Apocalypse Life. Background Elaine was the daughter of an orphanage's proprietor. She grew up with all of the children there, most notably Liam. Because of his mother-like respect for the proprietor, he and Elaine became close friends. Elaine's relationship with Liam started to blur when she reached the age of 15; Liam, at this time, was on the path of self-destruction, nearly forgetting his relationship with her. She felt hurt at first, but slowly accepted it, moving on by having a boyfriend. After two relationships, Elaine finally saw Liam reconnect to her. However, he was too late; Elaine has fallen in love with another man, whom she believed to be her soul mate. As the apocalypse neared, Elaine's boyfriend left her. Daycare Refuge After numerous tragedies, Elaine was forced to continue taking care of the orphanage's children, along with the remaining staff. Liam closely looks after her from a distance, because of his numerous priorities. She has noticed Liam's change for the better, slowly rebuilding her friendship with him. One afternoon, when Liam was away, Elaine and the day care falls victim to an attack. After everyone was executed in front of her, Elaine was spared. This event would profoundly affect her, and Liam would later find out the next morning. Though she tries to talk him down to fighting them, Liam insisted on punishing the wrong-doers. With him away fighting, Elaine plunges into even more despair, and she decides to off herself by overdosing on pills. Liam finds her much later, succeeding and returning from his fight to find her on the floor, on the verge of death. She had apparently dropped one pill, the single pill that would have spelled her doom. Characteristics Elaine is very hard-working, motivated by the harmony she likes to bring out among other people. Her job as an active community organizer reflected this. She inherits her mother's charm, able to take care of multiple children at one time. She remains to be highly caring, mostly because of all the children around her, even though she has experienced a few traumatic events. Appearances Appearances Relationships Liam They became close friends upon growing up. They were close to becoming a couple when Liam was driven back by his self-abuse. To avoid being hurt, Elaine constantly ignored him, shifting her attention to her relationships instead. When Liam presented his sober self, he was far too late; Elaine found her soul mate, believing it to be permanent. Unfortunately, the apocalypse tore them apart, leaving her confused and heartbroken. Liam has slowly rebuilt his relationship with her by being her knight in shining armor. Trivia *Elaine's character appearance was initially inspired by singer Lydia Paek, particularly in her cover of the song "Party" by Beyonce. *Elaine's role was originally to be the proprietor of the orphanage, and was to be much older than Liam. *Elaine, along with Liam, is a main character in the spin-off, New Tomorrow. *Elaine is a year younger than Liam. Category:Apocalypse Life Characters Category:Apocalypse Life Category:Characters Category:KnowledgeProspector Stories